Unexpected
by freakgurl-019
Summary: things usually don't work the way you plan but sometimes a little detour might make your life and LOVE better than you expected. love triangle.... Harry Hermione Draco FUN!


OK

Ball to remember

Disclaimer:

First and foremost I am not the one who wrote "harry potter". This is just a story made by my imagination. I do NOT own the BOOK! ENJOY reading.

OK. This would be the night I have dreamt off since I was a kid.

As Hermione walks down her stairs her heart starts pumping as if it would burst out from her silky white chest.

Harry was waiting at the end of the stairs when he saw her radiant beauty that everyone took notice off. Hermione was a siren that seized the moment. Ron on the other hand was flirting with Lavender when Hermione finally made up with Harry.

"My.. my…. Hermione, you look absolutely breath taking" says Ginny as she smiles at her best friend whom was announced prefect yesterday.

Hermione beamed at ginny/

"You look certainly deserve this night" he said as he takes her hand and kisses it. "You're breath taking".

Tonight was a special night for all students. All students were dressed exquisitely in celebration for the new prefects of Hogwarts and the new captains of each house.

"To all the students may you all have a wonderful ball" announced Dumboldore as he leaves the great hall for the students to enjoy. As for the other professor they couldn't leave for they were assigned to be the chaperons of the students.

Each prefect was reveal in different ways with their new House Captain. The Hufflepuffs were introduce by flowers blooming everyone on the other hand Ravenclaw were introduce using sprinkle of water (which of course made the students run away) while the Slytherine made a real impression, their was thunder and lightning which made all the students amazed and startled. When Draco came in all the girls started giggling and beaming but when they saw draco with another girl they started gossiping, whereas for the Gryffindor, theirs was simple but elegant. Snow started falling when the two walked in. They were like dream that everyone young couple wants to be in. Hermione smile was captivating that it was almost like she was walking in the clouds.

When all were seated Mc Gon asks the students to make way for the prefects together with their partners to dance as to start the evening.

The music was slow and inviting that all the students started grabbing their dates to the dance floor. The ceiling change from dusty old ceiling to a sparkly evening, were stars are shinning brightly and wishing stars falling every where.

"Are you having fun Hermione?" asks Harry as they waltz thru the floor.

"Yes. I am Harry." She smiles at him. "Are you?"

"Of course I am. Being picked as the captain of the team is a wonderful thing to be in." He smirked back.

"Giddy Harry!" she gently cuffs Harry's shoulder giving hinting him she got him.

"Are you guys having fun or what?" shouted ron as he playfully danced with Lavender.

"harry can we seat down? I'm parched" as she request of him. Harry nodded and took her to her seat which was now empty.

"Look what a muggle slave brought in" taunt draco as he approaches her chair.

"Well if it sn't the plague itself, DRACO!" spitted Hermione as she swivel her head looking at draco.

"Do you think it is wise for you to say that to your fellow head prefect?" stated draco as he was also the head prefect and captain for the slytherine.

"Oh my! I didn't know that your mental capability can do both" winced Hermione. "Be careful draco too much pressure can damage your head" she teased as she flips her hair not minding what draco's reaction are.

"Ha.. I didn't realize you care so much muggle slut" snapped draco as he slowly hovers his head to Hermione's shoulder. "My mental capability work wondrously" he teases.

"DRACO!" shouted harry appearing to the scene.

"Don't spoil the fun potty, I was just giving Hermione some pointers to learn." Draco turns to Hermione.

"The only pointer you need to find out is my wand!" yelled harry as he prepares to get his wand.

Draco smirked at his gesture but looks directly as hermione's eyes.

"Maybe next time when your Bf is not around I could teach you but then again, why bother when your already been spoiled at." Grinned draco and walks away.


End file.
